


Stay

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [17]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mute!Link, Muteness, Whumptober 2019, stay with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett thought they had gotten past the issue with him and his family. But no. They hadn't.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 17 prompt: "Stay with me."

He thought they had moved past the issue with Rhett and his family.  
  
Clearly he was wrong.  
  
Link ignored him whenever they were at home, shutting himself away in his room for hours. It was starting to make him feel like crap. Who did Link think he was? Trying to strong arm him like this into doing something he didn't want to do.  
  
Yet at school, and in class, the brunet was his usual cheery self. Shoulders shaking with laughter, eyes warm and filled with joy. It was so hot and cold that it was giving Rhett whiplash.  
  
So what did Rhett do? He caved. He called his mom, talked to her at length about school, how he was busy with projects and his part-time job. That's why he couldn't visit. And that yes, he would try and go on dates or go to social events.  
  
When the call ended Rhett collapsed onto the couch in a tangle of limbs. That had taken more out of him than he thought. But not once had she asked about Link. Somehow that seemed worse than anything else.  
  
The sound of a door swinging open, followed by the shuffle of socked feet on hardwood signaled Link's approach. "That sucked bo."  
  
The couch dipped under Link's weight, a cautious hand running over his side and arm in soothing motions. A silent comforting touch. The weight on the couch shifted and his hand reached out to grab the brunet's wrist, "Stay with me."  
  
The limb in his grip pried itself loose. Rhett's heart sank, a lead weight in his stomach. The shuffling sound stopped by the hall, before the soft sound of Link clearing his throat caught his attention.  
  
Rhett turned towards the sound, opening his eyes. Link stood with his hand outstretched. The blond slowly sat up on the couch, "Link?"  
  
The brunet's face was red, and he motioned for Rhett to follow him. The blond stood, "Link?"  
  
The brunet motioned for Rhett to follow him again. The blond strode towards the smaller man and took his outstretched hand. Link led him into his room, gently pushing him down onto the immaculate bed spread.  
  
Rhett spluttered and felt his own face darken. "Link?"  
  
Link pressed Rhett down onto the bed, sitting beside him. ' _ You haven't been sleeping well. So stay and nap. It's the best I can do. _ '  
  
"I haven't been sleeping well because my boyfriend has been ignoring me lately," Rhett shifted so he was centered on the bed. Everything smelt like Link and even though he knew he was picking a fight, he felt his body easing under the familiarity of  _ Link _ .  
  
The brunet rolled his blue eyes, mouth pulling down into a frown. ' _ You can't keep running forever. _ ' Link's hands moved fluidly before one had came down to hold Rhett's hand.  
  
"I got long legs. Reckon I can get real far," his hand turned to squeeze the brunet's fingers before they pulled from his grip.  
  
' _ If you did that, you'd be leaving me behind. _ ' And wasn't that the crux of the matter. He wanted Link to stay, but to the brunet it always seemed like the blond was running away. It must have felt like a waiting game. 'How long until Rhett runs away from me when I become a problem?'  
  
The self-loathing coiled around his stomach. "I'd never leave you behind. I love you Link."  
  
Blue eyes just stared down at him, ' _ Take a nap Rhett. We can talk about this later. _ '  
  
"Will you still be here?"  
  
' _ Where else do I have to go? _ ' It was with those final signs that Rhett felt like he had been hit with a sledge hammer. Had he made Link feel trapped? That wasn't what he wanted at all.  
  
The blond opened his mouth to talk, and Link pressed a finger to Rhett's lips. Silently shushing him. ' _ Later. I promise. _ ' Link stood from the bed before moving to his desk where papers and textbooks were spread out in front of his laptop.  
  
Rhett was uneasy. He wanted to talk right that moment, his big dumb mouth started it.  
  
Part of the reason he was in this mess was because he hadn't respected Link's wishes. So for now he'd try and at least ease some of his worries by napping. Even if it would make Rhett feel worse in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I guess that moment of respite is over huh? Wow. I am so sorry they are in so much pain.
> 
> I'm sure once all the ick is out they can start healing. And feeling better. because I want that for them.
> 
> Tell me I'm awful below or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
